The New Generation Theory
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: A theory for FNAF World. What if the characters were the kids of the characters from FNAF Games 1, 2, 3, and 4? Join a group of my OCs throughout a journey of humor and betrayal! However there's a new killer in town- Pink Girl. Who is she? And why does Springtrap happen to know her? (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

Sup, GirlPower54 here with an... Interesting take for my first FNAF fanfic!

So it's based on FNAF World. As we can all tell these versions of everyone are SMALLER! My theory is either that the animatronics shrunk or it's the next generation of animatronics. Since none of you would want to see me write the animatronics shrinking (is that possible?) I'm going to be doing it as next generation. Also I stink at writing pirate accents :/

Oh and the disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's.

Now enjoy. Or hate. Or whatever.

* * *

Many years after FNAF 4...

wait no it was one year after FNAF 4!

Anyway, what happened was there was a new generation of animatronics.

However because of specific reasoning only a few shall be mentioned this time around...

"You seriously told him off?!" A bear that looked like Freddy Fazbear said surprised. This was Flynn Fazbear.

"Yep. And I don't regret it," the bunny that looked like Bonnie replied. This was Brent, as Flynn looked nervous.

"Brent, Teddy is really upset! He probably hates you now!" Flynn exclaimed. He was a calm, cautious neat freak while Brent was a tough as nails guys.

"Big deal, I can handle him," Brent excused as he went from talking to listening to music in ten seconds. Flynn sighed.

"Chelsea, Grant and Fletcher better fix this problem," Flynn muttered under his breath as he walked away from Brent.

...

Brent and Flynn found the three doing their own things.

In case of you couldn't tell Grant looked like Golden Freddy (but with an endoskeleton), Chelsea looked like Chica and Fletcher looked like Foxy.

"Ye lads a'right? Ye look troubled, Flynn," Fletcher said in a pirate accent.

His original name was going to be Patrick but Foxy didn't like that. After that was the name Falco which was already taken and Fletcher was a fox. After that was Forrest, Linus and Walker, all of which were taken. Plus, the name Jackson was already taken by a kid as well. Overall, Fletcher was the only name choice left, other than Fionn. It sounded too much likeFlynn and that name was of course already taken. Fletcher was the only choice left for Foxy.

"Well, Brent stood up to Teddy but something went wrong because Brent ended up... Saying stuff," Flynn responded.

"Brent! What the heck!" Chelsea snapped. She was the only girl of the group, so she expected that. However Flynn or Grant always caught her off guard.

"Guess so. Tat Teddy is not a lad to be messed with, lass," Fletcher remarked. Again, he spoke in a pirate accent.

"Some things never change..." A voice said from behind the five.

"Who's there?!" Flynn shouted as he kicked a bear that looked like Shadow Freddy fell.

"Sorry Aaren," Grant apologized. The purple bear, assumedly Aaren, groaned and got off the ground.

"I'm alright, I felt no pain," Aaren responded. Suddenly a black bunny that looked like Shadow Bonnie appeared. This was Samuel, Aaren's older cousin, by a few months.

"Sorry about Aaren, he tends to do these things," Samuel apologized. Aaren silently fumed and glared at his cousin.

"Hey, it's cool man," Brent replied.

As Samuel was talking to Flynn, Brent, Chelsea, Fletcher and Grant, Aaren walked away, fuming, but Samuel didn't notice his cousin leaving.

...

"Did that really happen?" A chicken that look like Toy Chica, dubbed Carly, asked the bunny that looked like Toy Bonnie, Bryan.

"Yep, Teddy is pissed off now," Bryan remarked as a bear that looked like Toy Freddy stormed in. This was, in fact, Teddy.

"Ted! You alright man?" Bryan asked.

"Fuck off," Teddy snarled angrily as he went into a room with five dartboards, each one with a different person- Flynn, Brent, Chelsea, Fletcher and Grant.

"They're not worth your time," the vixen that looked like Mangle, Roxy, told Teddy, who wasn't interested.

The only thing Teddy wanted was revenge...

...

As Aaren stormed back to his hideout he looked around. He could only see land. 'Oh no, did I get lost after walking only 18 miles?' Aaren thought, as he looked around. Samuel was no where in sight.

"Wanna come with me?" A mini Springtrap, named Vincent, asked.

Aaren grinned. Of course Vincent was his closest friend, next to the Phantom child. Peter, Parker, Peyton and Piper were Vincent's other friends.

"Sure thing man, I'll be there," Aaren responded. Vincent smiled- the rabbit was going to do more than a party.

...

As the two reached Vincent's house they could tell Springtrap was sleeping in his locked bedroom. About 45 other people were there- Including Peter who looked like Phantom Freddy, Parker who looked like Phantom Foxy, Piper who looked like Phantom Chica and Peyton who looked like Phantom Mangle.

Nearby (my OCs) Aleister, Connor, Easton, Ethan, Evan, Matthew, Randy, AJ, BJ, CJ, DJ, PJ, TJ, Kenny, Kevin, Kaden, Adam, Damien and Andrew were busy playing video games and watching TV; while the girls Samantha, Alicia, Lily, Peyton, Marisa (who looked like Marionette), Piper, Olivia, Riley, Yvonne, Natalie, Danielle, Quinn, Emma, Bridgette, Lucy, Harper, Jaylee, Teresa, Kelsey, Amanda, Carrie and Kate were talking about gossip.

"Dude, wanna spin the Punishment Wheel? You can do it five times- one for your dad, your uncle, Samuel, my dad and BJ," Vincent offered.

Aaren looked reluctant. "I don't really want to," he said.

Vincent's grin turned into a frown. "Too bad that wasn't an option bitch," Vincent snarled as he grabbed a leather belt and started attacking the purple bear with it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!" A voice boomed. All 44 turned to see Springtrap looking extremely ticked off.

"Dad, it's not what you think!" Vincent screamed.

"AAREN!" Samuel shrieked.

"Sam! I'm okay!" Aaren ran to his cousin and hugged him.

"Everyone, go home, now! Vincent, you're grounded for 10 weeks!" Springtrap declared as the 45 left as Vincent fumed and went up to his room.

...

The Nightmare sextuplets- Noah, Nolan, Nate, Nick, Naomi, and Neville- sat down in boredom. Naomi looked like Nightmare Chica, Noah like Nightmare Fredbear, Nate like Nightmare, Nick like Nightmare Foxy, Nolan like Nightmare Bonnie and Neville like Nightmare Freddy.

"I'm so bored! I wish something exciting would happen!" Nick said.

Suddenly a scream was heard.

Then a body was thrown.

A dead body.

The sextuplets saw the body of some random stranger, and the body looked like it had been stabbed.

A girl in all pink ran out of the house of the murder. She had a gun, a few packets of cyanide for liquid, some grenades, bombs, bows and arrows, spears, and some other weapons and deadly stuff. However what was most notable was a knife that was covered in blood.

"Holy shit!" Nolan exclaimed.

"Why must it be the random stranger that was supposed to die?!" Nate shouted.

"Uh because that person was supposed to die," Noah retorted.

Neville cocked an eyebrow. "This is a job for Detective Neville!" Neville proclaimed.

"Oh brother," Naomi groaned.

...

With the killer, it was a girl... In all pink? Let's just call her Pink Girl. She was a serial killer.

"My daughter, you killed the random person that was supposed to die first?" A man asked.

Pink Girl nodded. "Of course, dad," Pink Girl answered.

The man stepped into view. "Great job, my daughter!" The man exclaimed.

There was a weird thing about the man.

The man was wearing all purple.

-(...)-

Well that just happened.

Here's who's who for a reminder

Flynn- Freddy's child

Brent- Bonnie's child

Chelsea- Chica's child

Fletcher- Foxy's child

Grant- Golden Freddy's child

Teddy- Toy Freddy's child

Bryan- Toy Bonnie's child

Carly- Toy Chica's child

Roxy- Mangle's child

Easton, Evan, Ethan, Adam, Kevin, Matthew, Damien, Randy, Aleister, Connor- Deduplets, BB's children

Marisa- Marionette's child

Kaden, Kenny, Samantha, Alicia, Andrew- JJ's kids, quintuplets

AJ, BJ, CJ, DJ, PJ, TJ- Phantom BB's kids, sextuplets

Vincent- Springtrap's child

Aaren- Shadow Freddy's child

Samuel- Shadow Bonnie's child

Nate- Nightmare's child

Nick- Nightmare Foxy's child

Neville- Nightmare Freddy

Naomi- Nightmare Chica's child

Noah- Nightmare Fredbear's child

Nolan- Nightmare Bonnie's child

Peter- Phantom Freddy's child

Parker- Phantom Foxy's child

Peyton- Phantom Mangle's child

Piper- Phantom Chica's child

Max (who didn't appear this chapter)- Nightmare Mangle's child

Blake (who didn't appear this chapter)- Phantom Bonnie's child.

Mason (who didn't appear this chapter)- Nightmarion's (Nightmare Marionette's) child

These are the confirmed ones for the story. If you have any suggestions I'll use them. But I will not be taking next generation ideas for Sister Location. I'll use anything else though.

Oh and I'm still debating whether I rate this T or M, so for now let's say it's rated T. Rating may change throughout the story.

Im going to stop uploading fanfics for a while. Don't worry- I'll still be updating, I just won't be posting any new ones. This is because I uploaded SEVENTEEN fanfics in less than a year! And I repeat, SEVENTEEN FANFICS IN LESS THAN A YEAR! I started uploading/updating on September 2, 2016. It is now March 2017. I will set an update schedule so expect updates like once or twice a month. Yep, my computer still isn't working properly. Plus I'm having some personal issues with my friends who shall not be named and my school (I hate my school and I have 6,000,000,000 reasons why)

Well this is my first Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic, with an unusual theory turned fanfic, so I don't know what o do anymore o.O

Purple Guy, Springtrap and Golden Freddy count as main characters as stuff happens later on in this fanfic.

Again this is my first FNAF fanfic so read and review. Oh and if you have any suggestions let me know in a review or a PM. Hate or love. Favorite/follow or don't. I don't care. I don't really care what you do. Oh and IF YOU WANT TO, favorite/follow me in case I upload another FNAF fanfic or if you want to. Plus you'll get updated on some of my other fanfics. But if you don't want to, that's ok. If you don't like this that's alright since I think I could've done better for my first FNAF fanfic.

Read and review

#GirlPower54


	2. Chapter 2

Sup, GirlPower54 here with another chapter

This chapter is based on the withered animatronic kids, a few others that weren't in last chapter and one of the quintuplets coming face to face with the pink girl herself. I can't tell you what else happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's.

Now enjoy. Or hate. Or whatever.

* * *

Aleister sat down playing video games on his Nintendo 3DS. Even though he's Scott Cawthon's creation.

"Aleister! We've got a problem!" Aleister's brother Easton called.

"The killer? Yeah, I've heard," Aleister remarked with a hint of deadpan in his voice.

"That, and Adam is gone!" Ethan, who entered the scene, shouted.

"You two bitches better have an excuse on why Adam is gone!" Aleister nearly screamed.

Suddenly some gunshots was heard.

There were some screams; some in fear, others in pure sadness and a few in anger.

"Holy shit! Did someone just die?!" Connor, who ran in, asked.

Aleister slapped Connor. "You're not allowed to goddamn curse!" He snapped.

"But you are," Connor whined.

Many minutes later, Aleister's brother Evan's screams were heard as he ran into the house. Evan had a few tears running down his face.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?" Another sibling, Matthew, asked.

"There were eight shot victims..." Evan breathed out.

"And your point is?" Kevin, another brother, asked.

"And what does this have to do with Adam?" Randy, the ninth brother asked.

"What-" Damien, the last brother was saying before being cut off.

"Adam was one of the victims," Evan choked out.

Aleister was infuriated. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ADAM WAS ONE OF THE SHOT VICTIMS?!" He shouted.

"Adam and I were playing frisbee... When it was out of our sight he went to go get it... He didn't come back after 30 minutes so I grew worried and when I found him he was lying unconscious in a pool of blood," Evan recalled.

Aleister sighed. "Easton, Ethan, find any other evidence you can find. Kevin, Matthew, find Adam. Randy, Damien, call the police and an ambulance. Connor, Evan, break the news to dad. I'll describe what happened to the police," Aleister ordered.

...

AJ and CJ were watching the news.

"This is boring," AJ whined.

Suddenly a screen that said "NEWS FLASH: KILLER STRIKES AGAIN" appeared.

"G'day to all you people watching! I'm Fredbear-" Fredbear began.

"And Spring Bonnie!" His companion Spring Bonnie added.

"And we're reporting live in Animatronica because apparently this killer has fought again. Apparently eight victims were shot. One in the arm, two in the head, three in the stomach, one in the leg and one in the back," Fredbear stated.

"Apparently we've confirmed three of the victims died from the shot- Luis, Dexter and Prat... Whatever their last names are," Spring Bonnie added.

"We've got some people who have seen this story- Bradley, Aleister, Gunter and Patricia. Bradley, what happened in your words?" Fredbear asked.

The news story fascinated AJ. CJ however was shaking in fear- he was scared of the fact that eight people were shot and three were dead already.

When it was Aleister's turn to explain. Basically Gunter, Bradley and Patricia said the eight were reckless and running around with guns.

"Well officer, my brother told me all I need to know. He said that there were seven kids. Two were selling stuff, one was practicing archery, two were arguing and two were talking. My brother, Adam, a victim, had to get a frisbee he and Evan, my other brother, were playing with. Because of this, the seven other kids followed him because they wanted the frisbee. The criminal shot them all, and when Evan got there he said he saw a pool of blood with the eight unconscious bodies," Aleister explained.

"So far things are looking grim in Animatronica. If we don't make the town safer, then we will all die!" Spring Bonnie said.

"I don't want to die," BJ, who entered, whined.

"Until next time, this is Fredbear," Fredbear began.

"And Spring Bonnie, signing off!" Spring Bonnie said.

PJ turned the TV off.

"Poor Adam, BB and his family must be worried sick," TJ muttered.

"It doesn't matter. We need self defense. I'm not sure how to do it yet but we will find it," DJ remarked.

...

"Pink Girl? Who's that?" Alicia asked.

Kenny shrugged. "I don't want to know," Kenny answered.

"I'm sure it's nothing important," Samantha replied.

"Guys! Andrew's GONE!" Kaden screamed.

Alicia's emotionless face grew into one of worry. "What the- he was here a moment ago!" She panicked.

"Whatever the scenario is, I'm sure he's alright," Samantha replied as Kenny nodded.

"Yep, Andrew's a survivor," Kenny agreed.

Kaden sat there worried as Alicia looked out the window. "I hope Andrew's okay..." Alicia thought.

...

Andrew was walking around the park when he saw a girl in all pink setting up what appeared to be a noose.

Andrew walked up to the girl despite the fact he didn't know her. "Who are you?" He asked

The girl smirked evilly. "I'm a killer, and you're my next victim," the girl responded with a hint of malevolence in her voice.

She grabbed Andrew, and put his head through the noose. She began to tighten it.

"You're *cough* choking *gag* me," Andrew complained.

"That's my purpose, motherfucker," the girl replied.

Andrew was nearing death's door. He was coughing and choking and his face began purple. His limbs were weak and he was sweating blood.

If the noose was tightened anymore, Andrew would be dead.

But that's not what happened.

"You murderer!" Nate shouted as he untightened the noose, allowing Andrew to breathe normally again.

"Fuck you, damn bitchy asshole," the girl cursed as she left.

Nate turned to Andrew who was laying on the ground. "Are you alright?" Nate asked.

"I'm fine," Andrew gasped. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Nate, and you are?" Nate responded.

"Andrew," Andrew said.

Nate grinned. Three other kids; Mason, Max and Blake appeared from behind Nate. Nate didn't acknowledge them.

Nate just thought about the fact he had saved someone's life.

...

Winston focused completely on homeschool work. In case you didn't know, Winston looked like withered Freddy. His brothers and sister- William who looked like Withered Foxy, Wendall who looked like withered Bonnie, Wendy who looked like who there's Chica and Aidan who resembled no one in particular- and himself, were homeschooled. This was because of... Reasons.

Winston, William and Aidan saw what happened on the news and told Withered Freddy they were going to Vincent's.

Since Aidan knew Vincent the three could go.

In reality they were meeting up with a group of other kids, two victims of this killer included to go on the adventure of a lifetime.

...

A large group circle was around Vincent. Golden Freddy came as well. Even Andrew, who had an IV tube and Adam, who had been shot in the arm and had his arm in a cast.

"That girl has got to be stopped," Adam declared.

"Agreed," Mason stated, nodding.

"I was nearly killed by that serial killer," Andrew recalled.

"It's time we goddamn defend ourselves!" Vincent declared.

"For Prat, Dexter and Luis!" Everyone said.

Yes, Bradley, Gunter and Patricia were there.

Even Golden Freddy.

Springtrap heard this. There were multiple kids who were at some sort of meeting... Held by Vincent?! No, Vincent wasn't that kind of person, and Springtrap knew that.

Springtrap saw Alex, a mini version of Plushtrap; Aidan and many others. If this was because of the meeting Springtrap listened.

"A road trip to track down this killer!" Vincent declared. Everyone cheered.

Springtrap took notice of this. 'I'll have to unground him' he thought.

"Will our parents know about this?" Max asked.

"Yeah. My dad is extremely cautious about me doing these kinds of things," Blake added.

"I can contact your parents," Golden Freddy responded.

"Goldie, you're a lifesaver!" Vincent declared. Everyone cheered as Aidan approached Vincent.

"Thanks for letting us come, you know, to stop this killer," Aidan said.

"Yeah man, you're awesome!" Alex cheered.

Vincent chuckled. "Thanks," Vincent said.

Aidan and Alex turned around and walked to the bus Springtrap owned, and Vincent turned around and noticed his father. "Dad! Are you going to come and help us find the killer?" Vincent asked.

Springtrap chuckled. "Sure, I'll come," Springtrap agreed. As Vincent ran to the bus, Springtrap walked. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He asked himself, thinking.

...

With Pink Girl, she was furious. She was throwing knifes at walls.

"Are you alright, my daughter?" The man asked.

Pink Girl faced him. "One of my victims escaped!" She exclaimed, holding up the noose which had some blood on it.

The man sighed. "My daughter, I will make sure I will do everything in my word to make sure you murder that guy," the man proclaimed.

On a desk there was a lot of files.

Two of which said Adam and Andrew.

The name tag on the Man said something peculiar.

It said Purple Guy.

-(...)-

Wow! The man is Purple Guy! I bet a lot of you expected that!

Here's who's who for a reminder

Flynn- Freddy's child

Brent- Bonnie's child

Chelsea- Chica's child

Fletcher- Foxy's child

Grant- Golden Freddy's child

Teddy- Toy Freddy's child

Bryan- Toy Bonnie's child

Carly- Toy Chica's child

Roxy- Mangle's child

Easton, Evan, Ethan, Adam, Kevin, Matthew, Damien, Randy, Aleister, Connor- Deduplets, BB's children

Marisa- Marionette's child

Kaden, Kenny, Samantha, Alicia, Andrew- JJ's kids, quintuplets

AJ, BJ, CJ, DJ, PJ, TJ- Phantom BB's kids, sextuplets

Vincent- Springtrap's child

Aaren- Shadow Freddy's child

Samuel- Shadow Bonnie's child

Nate- Nightmare's child

Nick- Nightmare Foxy's child

Neville- Nightmare Freddy

Naomi- Nightmare Chica's child

Noah- Nightmare Fredbear's child

Nolan- Nightmare Bonnie's child

Peter- Phantom Freddy's child

Parker- Phantom Foxy's child

Peyton- Phantom Mangle's child

Piper- Phantom Chica's child

Max- Nightmare Mangle's child

Blake- Phantom Bonnie's child.

Mason- Nightmarion's (Nightmare Marionette's) child

Alex- Plushtrap's child

Winston- Withered Freddy's child

Wendall- Withered Bonnie's child

William- Withered Foxy's child

Wendy- Withered Chica's child

Aidan- Adopted (appearance will be revealed later), OC (not a child to anyone specific)

Pink Girl- Purple Guy's child *killer- main antagonist*

These are the confirmed ones for the story. If you have any suggestions I'll use them. I will be taking SOME next generation ideas for Sister Location.

Oh and I'm still debating whether I rate this T or M, so for now let's say it's rated T. Rating may change throughout the story.

Don't worry I'm still a huge Total Drama fan, but all my fanfics there are in progress as well as my CatCF one.

Oh no, Adam and Andrew have been victims! Yes they survived, because they're main characters. Blame Pink Girl.

I'd get suspicious if someone said I was their next victim. I'd run away screaming, ESPECIALLY if they held up a noose.

The interesting stuff will begin next chapter.

So Aleister likes to take charge as proven in this chapter. That's interesting...

As I read through the story's reviews only one person (Shadowking19) reviewed, but even then it wasn't even based on the fanfic! Wow. Either you readers are extreme lurkers or you're not reading the story.

Oh and this will be a series, this is story 1... Story 2 will come after this fanfic is over. Obviously. The series will contain the same characters, and the final story in this series will be either... 3 or 4. Maybe 5? Only time will tell.

The series will end when either A. I lose interest; B. I run out of theories; C. I'm over pressured (Like what Shadowking19 is doing to me, I'm very pressured about SYOC Drama Island); D. The fans lose interest; or E. I can think of a good conclusion to the series.

Again you don't have to favorite/follow this, but it is recommended that you read/review this.

Read and review

#GirlPower54


	3. Chapter 3

Sup, GirlPower54 here with another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's.

Now enjoy. Or hate. Or whatever.

(Sorry for the late update!)

* * *

"This bus is cramped," Samuel complained.

"Sam, come on. We're tracking down this killer," Aaren reminds his cousin.

"I'm bored," Alex said out of the blue.

"Now you say something?!" Damien exclaimed.

"Damien, calm down," Randy instructed.

Springtrap groaned at all the kids' complaints and screams.

"SHUT UP!" Grant suddenly yelled.

"Come on, if we're taking Pink Girl down, we can't keep fighting," Vincent added.

"Damn right we're taking her down," Aleister agreed.

"Let's beat that bitch!" Brent exclaimed.

"Brent," Flynn glared at the rabbit

"Too far?" Brent asked.

Bryan nodded

William approached Flynn. "Hey. I'm William, but I prefer Will, if that's alright with you."

"It's completely fine with me," Flynn replied.

Adam had been playing video games, despite Connor's whining.

Ethan and Aleister were sleeping. Very soon, many more of them fell asleep.

Night struck. They spent the night in the van...

And no one noticed someone sneaking out.

...

After having a short conversation with her father, Pink Girl went out to kill even MORE people than she already had!

She noticed some guy out for a walk. She crept up to him, jumpscared him, and stabbed him. The man died instantly.

...

"This killer is fucking psycho!" Chelsea exclaims.

"You're telling me," Teddy muttered.

CJ began hyperventilating. He hated death and horror stories... And he was currently living one.

"Great. Just fucking great. We're all going to fall victim to the bitch," Aleister moped.

"Don't give up Aleister! We can kick her ass!" Connor grinned.

"I agree," Ethan added

"Whatever. We have a criminal to find," Fletcher said.

...

Meanwhile Teddy was plotting revenge

Kenny and Kaden tried to fend off the idea, but as usual Teddy didn't listen.

"I hope this ends well," Kenny said.

"You say that all the time!" Kaden exclaimed

...

Noah was walking alone when he noticed a cyanide pill. Thinking it was normal he lifted it towards his mouth only for it to be smacked away by Roxy

"I wouldn't eat it if I were you, that's cyanide," Roxy says

"Agreed," Nolan agreed.

"I'm glad you realized that," Nick added

"What Nick said," Nate smiled

Andrew is grinning and writing, Samantha and Alicia are using Jumpchat (a FNAF version of Snapchat for Animatronics), and TJ is reading

"This is boring," BJ whined

"Shut up," AJ demanded

Vincent groaned. He was annoyed with the constant arguing. But he knew it would be worth it.

...

Winston groaned as he woke up. Looking around he noticed someone wasn't there.

"Where's Flynn?" Winston asked.

"Oh shit. We're screwed," Brent complained.

Within moments everyone started looking for Flynn.

...

With Flynn, he woke up on a stone cold floor. His eyes fluttered open and saw Pink Girl.

"What the hell?" Flynn Asks.

"Shh... Don't worry... I'm almost done reprogramming you a bit... This won't hurt," Pink Girl reassured Flynn.

Meanwhile Purple Man watched.

Within moments, Flynn opened his eyes.

But his eyes weren't blue

His eyes were red.

-(...)-

Sorry for the late update!

Here's who's who for a reminder

Flynn- Freddy's child

Brent- Bonnie's child

Chelsea- Chica's child

Fletcher- Foxy's child

Grant- Golden Freddy's child

Teddy- Toy Freddy's child

Bryan- Toy Bonnie's child

Carly- Toy Chica's child

Roxy- Mangle's child

Easton, Evan, Ethan, Adam, Kevin, Matthew, Damien, Randy, Aleister, Connor- Deduplets, BB's children

Marisa- Marionette's child

Kaden, Kenny, Samantha, Alicia, Andrew- JJ's kids, quintuplets

AJ, BJ, CJ, DJ, PJ, TJ- Phantom BB's kids, sextuplets

Vincent- Springtrap's child

Aaren- Shadow Freddy's child

Samuel- Shadow Bonnie's child

Nate- Nightmare's child

Nick- Nightmare Foxy's child

Neville- Nightmare Freddy

Naomi- Nightmare Chica's child

Noah- Nightmare Fredbear's child

Nolan- Nightmare Bonnie's child

Peter- Phantom Freddy's child

Parker- Phantom Foxy's child

Peyton- Phantom Mangle's child

Piper- Phantom Chica's child

Max- Nightmare Mangle's child

Blake- Phantom Bonnie's child.

Mason- Nightmarion's (Nightmare Marionette's) child

Alex- Plushtrap's child

Winston- Withered Freddy's child

Wendall- Withered Bonnie's child

William "Will"- Withered Foxy's child

Wendy- Withered Chica's child

Aidan- Adopted (appearance will be revealed later), OC (not a child to anyone specific)

Pink Girl- Purple Guy's child *killer- main antagonist*

These are the confirmed ones for the story. If you have any suggestions I'll use them. I will be taking SOME next generation ideas for Sister Location.

Oh and I have decided to rate this story M for now until I decide it's rated T worthy. My first M rated story! Look at me! I'm so cool! :D

Oh no! Flynn's been somewhat reprogrammed. Now how will the others react? Only time will tell... ;)

I will try to make to make updates more frequent or so :)

Again you don't have to favorite/follow this, but it is recommended that you read/review this.

Read and review

#GirlPower54


	4. Bonus Chapter- Reprogrammed: Flynn's POV

Flynn's POV:

 _I woke up on a stone cold floor. I've hungry, tired, cold and... Abused._

 _I miss my father. I miss my cousin Grant. I miss Fletcher, Chelsea and Brent. I miss them all._

 _Most specifically.. I miss Alicia. I actually find myself fond of her_

 _And now my chances with her... Gone._

 _I can't believe what I have become._

 _I have red eyes, a few fangs (yes I'm fucking serious- fangs), and... Some new so called "improvements"_

 _I have new abilities... I am a good hider, I'm quick on my feet, and I jump-scare people now. My jumpscare is pretty violent, knocking people out instantly._

 _I am like Pink Girl and Purple Guy's Slave now. A play toy. To get people to hate me._

 _I can't believe this shit._

 _If I could undo time I'd undo this._

 _I used to look friendly with my normal look and blue eyes_

 _Now I look like a serial killer with fangs, glowering red eyes, small claws and- you won't believe me- but two pieces of my endoskeleton showing._

 _It's true. My right leg and left arm have bits of endoskeleton showing._

 _My claws are ready to scratch_

 _My fangs are ready to bite_

 _My eyes are ready to catch the next victim._

 _I'm ready to jumpscare, knockout and possibly kill the next victim._

 _All because..._

 _I've been..._

 _Reprogrammed..._

* * *

Well, that's Flynn's opinion on his reprogramming. He knew it was coming, but he wanted to express detail.

So he looks like a small version of Freddy with Nightmare Freddy's red eyes, fangs and claws; and Withered Freddy's endoskeleton showing somewhat. A little terror :O

Until next time

#GirlPower54


End file.
